The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a temperature sensor, and a power supply voltage monitor, and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a temperature sensor, and a power supply voltage monitor capable of measuring temperature and a power supply voltage with high accuracy.
An in-vehicle information terminal has not only a navigation function but also TV, DVD, and audio functions and has tended to have more and more functions. A semiconductor device used in such an in-vehicle information terminal includes a temperature sensor module that monitors temperature of the semiconductor device therein in order to achieve high-speed processing.
As a technique related to the temperature sensor module, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-064677 is, for example, disclosed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-145704 discloses a technique for correcting temperature characteristics for each temperature sensor module using a value of variations in characteristics obtained upon checking the characteristics of semiconductors during manufacture thereof.